This invention relates to a solid aerosol generator and more particularly to an improved apparatus for the generation of dry solid particles of minute size and predetermined concentration.
Laser spectrometers, condensation nuclei counters and other instruments are used to measure extremely low concentrations of micron size particles. Calibration of these instruments is accomplished using particle generators capable of producing calibration aerosols, which are colloidal systems of very finely divided liquid or solid particles dispersed in and surrounded by a gas. Aerosol generators may produce suspended particles as small as 0.1 micron, or one-billionth of a meter.
Depending upon the use to which aerosols will be put, it is often desirable to control the size, concentration and rate of production of the particles.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved dry solid aerosol generator which achieves more than 90% efficiency in converting dissolved solids to solid aerosols.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved dry solid aerosol generator which produces an adjustable, controllable flow rate, and can achieve flow rates as high as 10 liters/minute.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following and by practice of the invention.